To visualize information about a situation of an object, for example a patient, it is known to overlay two-dimensional live images to preoperative images. The preoperative image data contains information, for example, about the vascular structure, whereas the 2D live image provides information about the current situation. For example, in document WO 2008/107814 A1, a method is described to provide a user with such information. However, the information thus presented only provides limited information, for example for cardiovascular interventional guidance. However, with the development of new examination and treatment procedures, for example for interventional cardiovascular procedures, specifically, for complex procedures such as ablations and device implantations in cardiac electrophysiology, the demand for provided information increases constantly.